conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of the Future (EV)
This events timeline depicts the future happenings of the Union of Everett starting as of 2012 and on. 10's 2014 *The Union of Everett and United States engage in a series of armed military confrontations along national borders and at sea over American unmanned drone incidents. **Everett and the U.S. wage a short aerial war over the Mid-West after the Union of Everett launches an aerial strike against American drones. *Wyoming secedes from the United States and declares its statehood in the Union of Everett, becoming an Everetti Authority Zone. 2015 *CIH-1 is completed in Cuba, connecting the Union of Everett to Cuba via undersea tunnel. *Everett City reaches a population of 2,150,000. *City of Avaris in southern Yucatan has an active population of 1,200,000. *Arista Center Tower in Avaris is completed becoming the tallest building on Earth. *Wyoming is officially designated a state of the Union of Everett, becoming the 41st State. *North Colorado becomes the 42nd state. *Everett and the U.S. engage in a short naval incident in the Pacific Ocean, resulting in the sinking of an American aircraft carrier. *The United Nations is formally ejected from the Union of Everett for a list of specified "crimes against humanity". The intelligence leaks released globally by the Everetti government causes a rift in the UN order and later mysterious disappearance of several notable UN officials who took part in the crimes alleged by the Everettis. *The vacant UN building in New York City is demolished, the President calling it "symbolism of the UN's near future" as a global government order. *The EC-200 Saucer enters active classified service with the Union of Everett Air Force. *Kennedy-class Frigate is entered into active service with the UEAF as an "aerial battlecruiser". Another 25 vessels of this class will be constructed for the future UESF before the class is replaced by a starship Destroyer. *Mars Research Base is established on the surface of Mars. 2016 *Project Atlantis undersea arcology is completed and named Atlantis. The arcology holds a population of 115,000. 2017 *Years of Everetti, American and other foreign influences on Cuban culture and politics as a result of inflow of tourism and migration into and out of Cuba since the establishment of ties between the Union of Everett and Cuba in 2007, leads to a futurist revolution in Cuba. Political groups achieve power in Cuban government as a Democratic Socialist party, resulting in Cuba becoming an autonomous territory of the Union of Everett. *Everett Maglev system is completed, linking most major cities via high-speed maglev trains. 2018 *Mars Transportation Tether is constructed at MRB. 2019 *Nebula-class Destroyer is entered into active service as a Destroyer type combat starship. *SF-42 Oracle is entered into active service as a space interceptor fighter for the UESF. 20's 2020 *The Union of Everett Space Forces is established under the Department of Defense. *Iraqistan Redevelopment Project is completed. Iraqistan surpasses Turkey in GDP and economic power. *The EF-100 Triad and EC-200 Saucer are declassified. *The Boeing SF-60 Mantis is entered into active service as a solely space oriented multi-role fighter for the UESF. *Everett City and New York, seeing population spikes and development within their metropolitan areas unofficially merge and become the New York-Everett MetroZone. *Stellar Center Spire is completed in Rockland Borough of the New York-Everett MetroZone, becoming the tallest building on Earth at nearly one mile in height. 2021 *Destiny Space Dock begins construction in Earth orbit. 2022 *Universal-class Assault Carrier is entered into active service with the UESF as a space fighter carrier type starship. *The UD-22 Pterodactyl Drop Ship is entered into active service with the UESF as an orbit-to-surface drop ship for supplies, troops and vehicles in combat. UD-22 craft are carried aboard larger starships. 2023 *Boeing 818 Spaceliner is entered into active service with the UESF and UEAF as a VIP transport and later as a passenger liner for commercial space travel. *President Spencer does not run for re-election. Liberal Mark Scotia is elected President of the Union of Everett. 2024 *SPCCOM Aquarius is completed as the first Everetti space military installation. *Solar class Battleship is entered into active service with the UESF as a Battleship type starship. *Discovery-class Scientific Cruiser is entered into active service with the UESF as a civilian science and research vessel. 2025 *The federal executive cabinet branch Department of Solar Affairs is established to regulate Everetti civilian, commercial and industrial space travel. *Pacific-class Cruiseliners are released as commercial space travel and luxury space cruise vessels. 2026 *Presidential-class Command Vessel is entered into active service with the UESF as a command vessel type starship. 2027 *The Space Security Agency is formed as an agency of the Department of Solar Affairs. *''EVSS Discovery'' is deployed by NASA and the ESA on a mission to the Gliese 581 system to research the habitability of planets in the system. Days later, Union of Everett NASA explorers become the first humans to set foot on a planet outside of the Solar System and discover Gliese 581 G to be fully habitable, although a cooler global climate similar to Canadian northern forest, taiga and tundras. The first findings of non-sentient multi-cellular extraterrestrial life are discovered. 2028 *New York City and Everett City officially merge, consuming all villages, towns and cities within their metropolitan areas to become Tri-State City. Tri-State City contains a population of 51 million within the city and over 75 million in its metropolitan area. 2029 *Destiny Space Dock is declared a status of Off-World Territory of the Union of Everett. *The EVSS Discovery crew land on Gliese 581 D, declaring it partially habitable for human life. Similar to the Antarctic regions of Earth, Gliese 581 D is void of land life. Sea life are discovered weeks later including large reptilian like whales, classified as mammals and large amount of water based plant-like micro-organisms which form Gliese 581 D's oxygen content atmosphere. 30's 2030 2031 *Destiny Space Dock is re-designated as Destiny Space City, run by a joint City Council/Mayor government. *Neural Network Drone is entered into active service for the UESF and Department of Solar Affairs as an unmanned space combat drone. 2032 2033 *Matthew Andrew Dakota is elected to Presidency, defeating Mark Scotia, becoming the third President of the Union of Everett. *Destiny Space Dock is completed. 2034 *Tobacco products including cigarettes and chewing tobacco are banned in the Union of Everett. The majority of tobacco based nicotine products are only legal in electronic-smokeless form or specific FDA approved cigars. 2035 *Destiny Space City is re-designated as the 43rd State of the Union of Everett, the State of Destiny, "The Gateway State". Governor Patrick Hansen is elected. *The first Interstellar Colony Transport (IFET) is completed and designated the EVSS Evolution. 2036 2037 2038 2039 *Cubans vote in a territory-wide election to join the Union of Everett as the 44th State of the Union. 40's 2040 2041 2042 2043 *Due to excessive population growth in the Union of Everett and a unfeasible urbanization rate of the Everetti territories on Earth, 15 million citizens are allowed to move to Flora as the beginning of official full blown colonization of the planet. *President Matthew A. Dakota is re-elected President of the Union of Everett. 2044 *Flora's population is stable at 19,450,000 humans from the Union of Everett and varied Europeans and eastern Asians. Flora's colonies are designated as official territories of the Union of Everett. 2045 *The Union of Everett changes its name to the Federation of Everett, consisting of two main federal branches, Florian and Earthling Everettis, both maintaining their own federal governments under joint command of a Federation government. *Alyssa Danielle Stevens is elected President of the colony planet Flora. 2046 2047 2048 2049 *Flora's population is stable at 43 million. 50's 2050 2051 *The United States of America, due to economic turmoil and a continuous decline in military and political power, collapses under the weight of its $55 trillion debt. The Federation of Everett seizes authority over the former United States to prevent societal collapse and anarchy, adding sixteen new states to the Federation. 2052 *British Columbia, Yukon, Alberta and Nunavut vote to join the Federation. *Canada collapses a month later, following NAFTA fallout from the U.S. collapse the previous year. Canada is absorbed by the Federation of Everett. 2053 *Everett-Earth President Matthew Dakota does not run for re-election. Dawn CJ Connor is elected President of the Federation of Everett, becoming the forth President. 2054 2055 *Alyssa Danielle Stevens is re-elected President of the colony planet Flora. 2060 2061 2062 2063 *Dawn CJ Connor is re-elected President of the Federation of Everett. 2064 2065 *Jack Hu is elected President of the colony planet Flora. 70's 80's 2088 *Founder and first President of the Union of Everett, Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer, dies at the age of 108 years old on the planet Flora. 90's 2100 Category:Timelines Category:Everett (FWNG)